Blendin Blandin
Blendin Blandin is a time traveler who was sent to stop a series of time anomalies that were supposed to happen during the Mystery Fair. Blendin appears in the sidelines in three episodes. When he does make his appearance, it is often only for a moment. Dipper and Mabel steal his time machine when they convince Blendin to take a break and ride the "Rusty Barrel" Rodeo at the Mystery Fair. History .]] He is first seen in "Tourist Trapped" picking up Mabel's flower hair clip in the bushes when Dipper and Mabel are being attacked by the gnomes. Later, he is seen picking up a calculator, when Old Man McGucket is screaming that he saw The Gobblewonker. He appears again in Headhunters, standing behind the crowd when Grunkle Stan unveils his wax figure. When Old Man McGucket is asking his question, Blendin picks up a shoe and runs away. A photo of him can be seen on Dipper's list of suspects, though he is not visited by the twins. His identity is revealed in "The Time Traveler's Pig." He was assigned to prevent several anomalies from occurring during the Mystery Fair. While riding on a ride, Dipper and Mabel steal his time machine and cause the anomalies he was looking for. Blendin gets arrested by the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, for violating the "Time Traveler's Code of Conduct". He swears revenge on Dipper and Mabel for stealing his time machine by going back in time and preventing their parents from meeting. However, his plot must have failed because the twins were still there. Later, the Time Baby, the presumable leader of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron, forces him to clean up the past by recovering Dipper's shoe, his calculator, and Mabel's headband's flower, which explains his appearance in the first three episodes. Blendin Blandin is from the year 207̃012 (pronounced "twenty sñevendy twelve"). Personality Blendin is cautious and timid. He tries to hide his identity as a time traveler albeit, he gives away his position when Dipper and Mabel approach him. Blendin reacts in a way that made him look suspicious, he then tries to escape although his time machine was unable to work. Around the end of "The Time Traveler's Pig", he turns from frightened and clumsy to angry and malevolent after the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron arrests him and Blendin swore revenge on the twins, threatening to make sure their parents never meet. Appearance Blendin Blandin is a heavyset, light-skinned bald man. He wears gray & cream goggles and a gray jacket . The jacket seems to have a form of camouflage that is controlled by a watch-like device worn on his wrist. The wrist-worn device seems to be extra glitchy as it does not work as intended most of the time. He also has five fingers, unlike some characters. On his tool belt, he has a time machine , a device similar in design to a tape measure. It is operated by pulling the tab out to a certain length that corresponds to a certain period of time. Sightings Season 1 Quotes Gallery References Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists